This invention relates generally to accessories for brushes. More particularly, this invention pertains to an apparatus that is configured and arranged to protect the applicator end of a brush when the brush is not being used, and which protects the handle portion of a brush when the brush is being used.
Accessories for brushes and in particular paintbrushes have been around for some time. Usually, they pertain to one of two common problems. One, the problem of liquid dribbling onto a person""s hand and arm when a charged brush is held vertically. And two, the problem of storing a brush after use. Attempts to solve the dribbling problem has lead to the development of drip cups and collars, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,378 issued to Day, Nov. 23, 1915; U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,006, issued to Cruz, Nov. 10, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,932, issued to Zanchi, Feb. 4, 1992. These devices generally have the common features of being able to encircle the ferrule of a paint brush in a sealing manner, and include the provision of a reservoir or chamber that collects paint which would otherwise dribble onto the hand and arm of a user. These devices are not without their drawbacks. In order to be able to prevent liquid from running down upon a user, they need to be kept in a vertical orientation. Otherwise, if a person needed to take a break and were to set the brush onto a horizontal surface, for example, the contents of the chamber would flow out of the chamber and onto the surface to create a mess. Another drawback is that the aforementioned devices do not appreciably protect the bristles from becoming soiled or from applying paint in an undesired location. Thus, even if the chambers of these devices were not filled with paint and a person needed to take a break from painting, the person would still have to be careful where to set the brush down. Most often, this takes the form of balancing the brush precariously on a support such as a paint can. Alternatively, the person could place the brush on a sacrificial surface such as a rag or newspaper.
Attempts to solve the storage problem has lead to the development of storage bags and keepers, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,445, issued to Mull, Dec. 29, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,090, issued to Keith, Sep. 14, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,301, issued to Couch et al., Jan. 20, 1998. These devices share a common characteristic in that they protect the bristles of a brush when the brush is not being used to apply paint to a surface. This may be accomplished in a number of ways, such as placing the brush into a bag, or a protective shell. A drawback with these aforementioned devices is that if a user stores a brush and later decides to do some additional touch-up work, the user must completely disengage the brush from the holder. Another drawback is that these devices are not intended to be used when the paintbrush is positioned with its bristles pointing up. If a user were to do so, paint or other liquids on the brush would dribble down past the body and down the handle to create a mess.
There is a need for an apparatus that is able to protect the applicator portion of a paintbrush when the brush is not in use. There is also a need for an apparatus that is able to prevent liquids from dribbling down the handle portion of a paintbrush and onto a person""s hand and arm when the brush is being held in a generally vertical orientation. There is also a need for an apparatus that is able to capture liquid that dribbles down past the applicator portion of a brush when in use, and later able to disgorge the liquid in a cleaning operation. There is also a need for an apparatus that may be easily and quickly converted between a plurality of protective positions. And there is also a need for a protective apparatus that may be operatively attached to a paintbrush.
The present invention is a protective brush holder that is capable of performing two separate, though related functions. The first function is to protect a users hand while a paintbrush is being held and used in a substantially vertical orientation. The second function is to protect the applicator portion of a paintbrush when the paintbrush is not being used. The multi-functional, protective brush holder comprises a sleeve that is operatively connected to a skirt. The sleeve is configured and arranged to substantially encircle the body of a paintbrush in a nesting relation. The sleeve comprises a base and a plurality of side walls that are arranged to form a cavity into which the body of a paintbrush may be positioned. The base includes an aperture to allow of a handle of a brush to extend therethrough so that the handle may be gripped in a normal fashion.
The skirt of the brush holder comprises a pair of opposing panels that are operatively connected at the edges of the sleeve cavity by integrally formed hinges. The panels are sized so that when the brush holder is in its user protecting position, they extend towards the handle of the brush and protect a user""s hand. And, when the brush holder is in its brush protecting position, the panels substantially cover the applicator portion of a paintbrush.
Each of the panels of the skirt includes opposing extensions that are operatively connected thereto along transverse edges by integrally formed hinges. In use, the extensions enable the skirt to be configured into a protective enclosure when the brush holder is in its protective positions. Preferably, the extensions are somewhat trapezoid and taper with respect to the integrally formed hinges. This allows the protective skirt enclosure to be drawn up against the applicator portion of a brush to prevent splaying and to help the applicator maintain its original form. The extensions may be fastened to each other by a single fastener, or a fastener that comprises complimentary fastening elements, for example, hook and loop fasteners. Alternatively, the extensions may be provided with integrally formed slots and tabs that allow the skirt to be formed into a protective enclosure. Or, the skirt may be retained in a protective enclosure by cord, elastic bands, tape, staples, paper clips, or other known fasteners. While the extensions enable the skirt enclosure to be configured into the somewhat rectangular shape of the applicator portion of a brush, it will be appreciated that they are not necessary to practice the invention. That is, the panels may be sufficiently sized to that they attach to each other directly and form a lens-shaped protective enclosure. It will also be appreciated that the skirt may be sized so that it may completely enclose the applicator portion of a brush, or sized so that it partially covers the applicator portion of a brush. It is also envisioned that the panels may be different sizes to differentially cover the applicator portion of a brush. The brush holder is made of material that resists absorption. This may include materials such as Styrofoam or cardboard with a protective layer of non-absorbent material thereon. However, material such as polystyrene is preferred because it is flexible and is amenable to mass production techniques.
The brush holder may also include an inner liner that is configured and arranged to substantially fit into the sleeve cavity so that it is adjacent the body of a brush. As with the sleeve, the inner liner comprises a base and a plurality of side walls that are arranged to form a cavity into which the body of a paintbrush may be positioned. The inner liner base also includes an aperture to allow of a handle of a brush to extend therethrough so that the handle may be gripped in a normal fashion. The inner liner comprises absorbent material that is capable of capturing and retaining liquid that dribbles down a brush that is being used and held in a generally vertical orientation. The material may be natural or manmade, however, sponge rubber is preferred. The opposing surfaces base of the inner liner may be provided with low-tack adhesive so that the inner liner operatively connects the brush holder to a paintbrush. This would also enable the liner to be disposed of when necessary or desired, and replaced with a new liner.
Sometimes, brushes have removable handles that are connectable to the body of a brush. These connections may comprise complimentary shaped threads, with the handle having the male end and the body having the female end. The male end of the connection is usually provided with a shoulder that limits the depth to which the insertion may be made. With these types of brushes, it is envisioned that the holder may be operatively connected thereto in an alternative manner. That is, the aperture in the sleeve may be configured to be smaller than the shoulder of the handle and large enough to allow passage of the male end of the handle therethrough. This would permit the paintbrush holder to be operatively connected to a brush by removing the handle, positioning the holder about the body of the brush, and then attaching the handle to the brush and seating it against the body. As the handle is seated, a portion of the holder is securely pinched between the shoulder of the handle and the body of the brush.
An object of the preferred invention is to provide a multi-functional brush holder that is able to be configured into predetermined, protective positions.
Another object of the present invention to provide a brush holder that is able to effectively retain liquid that dribbles down from the applicator end of the brush when the brush is held in a vertical orientation and protect a user""s hand from becoming soiled.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a brush holder that is able to protect the applicator portion of a brush when the brush is not being used.
A feature of the present invention is that liquid that dribbles down towards a handle is captured within a sleeve that substantially encircles the body of a paintbrush in a sealing relation.
Another feature of the invention is that a portion of the sleeve is provided with absorbent material that effectively captures and retains liquids.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an inner liner that is positioned substantially within the sleeve in a nesting relation.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a manipuable skirt that is operatively connected to the sleeve of the apparatus.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that the skirt comprises a plurality of panels and extensions that are operatively connected to each other and which may be formed into protective enclosures.
Still another feature of the invention is that the extensions of the skirt include fastening elements that facilitate formation of the skirt into the protective enclosures.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that the skirt prevents splaying and assists in maintaining the shape of an applicator when is positioned about the applicator.
An advantage of the present invention is that it takes substantially less time to clean up and proceed to the next job.
Another advantage of the invention is that the life of a brush is extended.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, wherein like reference numerals designate like elements throughout the several views.